Hermione's Wanted
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: Hermione's crying and Fred seeks her out to tell her how much she's wanted. Has some comforting fluff :) Inspired by Wanted by Hunter Hayes but is not a songfic, Rated T because I am paranoid.


I'm alive! You have no idea how guilty I feel for not publishing The Fake Wedding Date in 2 fricking months, but writers blocks a b**ch, it's being worked on and will be posted the moment it's done, no matter what time that be xD But this little fic jumped out in my mind as I was listening to Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I am in love with that song, and idk, thought it fit so this flowed from my brain and down to my fingertips so here we are, and no flames for my first Fremione fic please :)

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter or the characters within. I just make them my puppets for a while :)

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rubbed at her red, puffy eyes. She hated crying, she really did. Especially at the Burrow. Just didn't seem right to cry in such a place that radiated love and happiness. But yet, here she was, locked up in Ginny's room, sitting on the floor by her makeshift cot, once again shedding tears over something Ron had said earlier.

She didn't think he meant what he'd said the way she heard it, but it still stung nonetheless. You see, Harry and Ron we're talking about Quidditch like they always do and after hearing enough about it, she asked if they could talk about something else, then Harry turned to her and gave her his lop sided smile...

_"Sure, Hermione. Got anything you want to talk about?" Harry asked her. Ron snorted._

_ "Why even bother asking, mate. It's probably just something from some dumb old book she borrowed from the library over the summer." Ron said, rolling his eyes annoyed his conversation about the Chudley Cannons was cut short._

_ "Actually no, Ronald. I just would like a different topic choice other than Quidditch." Hermione semi snapped at him._

_ "We could talk about boys." Harry offered, making his voice more high pitched than it was supposed to be, sounding scarily like Pansy Parkinson._

_ Chuckling, Hermione answered, "Oh sure Harry, let's talk about boys."_

_ Once again, Ron snorted from his spot on the floor._

_ "Talk about what? How no guys ever looked twice at Hermione?"_

_ "Ron!" Harry scolded him, but the damage had been done to Hermione already._

And that's how she ended up here crying. Usually she could brush off Ron's ignorant comments, but today was just an off day for her.

A small while after the situation happened Harry had come to check on her, but she insisted on being alone for a while which he granted and had left the room without further questioning.

Standing up and brushing away some tears that were cascading down her cheeks, she pulled back the covers on her bed and sat down in the middle of it, and pulled the covers over her legs. Looking out the window to her left, the sun shining brightly completely the opposite of her mood, she saw most of the Weasley clan playing Quidditch. She even spotted Harry's black hair darting around the field. Molly was sitting with Arthur at a picnic table that was set up during the summer so they could have lunches and supper outside. Hermione noticed there was a spoon stirring lemonade in a pitcher all by itself, probably charmed by Molly so she could watch her sons and Ginny play around.

Once her eyes found Ron flying around on his broom, tears started flowing down her cheeks rapidly again. She leaned her head against the window frame and closed her eyes, willing her tears to stop but they didn't.

She sighed again as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, then a small tap on the door made her jump.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face the door to find it hadn't been opened. Had she imagined the knock?

A second later there was another tap making her sure she hadn't imagined it at all.

"Hermione?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Figuring it was Harry she said nothing and turned her head to look out the window again, but raised an eyebrow when she spotted Harry's black hair dart passed Ginny outside on his broom.

Curiosity now egging at her, she looked at the door again.

"Come in." She said, loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear her. She wiped at her eyes with her hand as the door opened slowly.

The first thing she noticed when he walked in was the signature Weasley red hair, which made her heart stop for a slight second thinking right away she'd invited Ron in, but then it registered it wasn't Ron, but it was his older brother, Fred.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he shut the door behind him, causing Hermione to shrug.

"Didn't know you cared to know." She stated.

What was Fred doing in here asking if she was okay? How did he even know she was in here? He barely spoke to her before really.

"You are my friend 'Mione, I care when you're up here crying."

Raising her eyebrow, she was about to question him but he cut her off.

"Harry told me what happened with you and Ron, and how you didn't want to talk to anyone. Guess he figured he could try me since I wouldn't be hurt if you shunned me away."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders again and looked down as Fred made his way over to her bed.

"Which was wrong by the way, I'd be as hurt as Harry if you shunned me away too."

Hermione glanced up at him through her tear filled eyes for any source of joking or lying on his face or in his eyes; she found none.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he tugged at the covers on the edge of her bed.

She shook her head and watched as he picked up the corner and crawled under the covers by her before dropping them back on his lap.

They were quiet for a while, only the sounds of Hermione sniffling and a few shouts from the match outside were heard.

Finally, Fred broke the silence, "Ron's just a git, there's nothing else I can say about him."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders for the third time since Fred came in and began playing with the covers on her lap.

"He is, he had no right to say that when there are guys that give you more than two glances, and the ones that don't, well, they're just a step away from needing glasses like Professor Trelawny."

Hermione laughed slightly at the hit at her least favorite Professor, but then the smile dropped from her face.

"You don't have to lie Fred. I'm more than aware that I'm nothing special to look at." Hermione said as she turned her gaze to look out the window again.

"I'm not lying." Fred stated and Hermione tore her gaze away from the window to his face.

"It's fine really. Ron's right, no guys look my way once let alone twice and I shouldn't let it bother me." She said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Fred scowled slightly and pulled his hand up from the sheets and wiped away her tears, but left his hand on her cheek gently when he was finished.

"What if I told you I was one of those guys that looked at you more than once? More than twice?"

Hermione said nothing to his statement, just let it flow into her mind.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, once it lodged in her brain what he had said.

"What if I was one of the guys I told you about who look at you everyday and want to make you feel wanted? What if I was one of the guys that wants to beat up any guy, no matter who it is, that made you cry, and feel like this?"

Hermione's gaze softened as she looked at him, before she said, "I'd say you're lying."

Fred shook his head and moved his hand off her cheek to lift up the covers and for a fleeting second, Hermione thought he was leaving, then he moved the covers off of her and he sat down directly in front of her taking her hands in his.

"You have no idea how badly I wanna play exploding snap on top of Ron's head for making you cry like this." Fred muttered, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles soothingly.

Hermione giggled as the image sauntered into her minds eye causing a small smile to grace Fred's features.

"That's much better than you crying." He spoke up, his voice soft.

"Always the jokester." Hermione chuckled slightly, but stopped when she noticed Fred's smile drop.

"I'm not joking, 'Mione. I would play exploding snap on his head for making you cry, and I'd love to be the guy who made you feel wanted."

"'Mione?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Even with such a lovely name as Hermione is, 'Mione is special because no one else calls you it but me."

Hermione said nothing, but nodded her head.

"You really are beautiful, 'Mione." Fred said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione shrugged again and he sighed.

"Would I want to do this if you truly weren't?" He asked before he started to lean in closer to her.

Hermione had just barely closed her eyes when she felt Fred press his lips against her own lightly. This being her first kiss, and not having as much experience as Fred, she froze up. Not going unnoticed by him, he pulled away from her slightly.

"Just let yourself go Hermione, let yourself feel." He said, before placing his lips on hers once again. This time however she didn't freeze up.

Slowly but tentatively she responded by moving her lips against his in a slow dance that only they knew. She reached her hand up to touch his jaw lightly, as one of his hands found its place on her waist and his tongue shyly poked at her lower lip asking for entrance. She complied in letting him deepen their kiss and felt as he slipped his hands under her to pull her up on his lap. Sliding her fingers in his fiery locks she sighed against his lips, then when air was needed she pulled away from him not missing the little 'pop' sound their lips made once they separated. Fred then leaned his forehead on hers.

"Do you believe me now that Ron's a stupid git for saying that, and that there are guys out there who would be lucky to have you?" He questioned.

Hermione sighed, "No, not guys as in plural. But, maybe one does." She smiled a little bit and Fred smiled back.

"That's enough for me, now I have a question."

"Hmm?" Hermione questioned, fingering his red hair.

"Want to go show Ron that you're wanted?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Now you've read, time to review :) Please :)


End file.
